


Very Best

by LostFox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Might gain a plot, Pokemon AU, Short Drabble, it's all implied, no names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostFox/pseuds/LostFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always wanted to be the very best. No matter what he wants to defeat this man, on the field and off the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> Supper short, but eh, I don't even know why I wrote this. I might expand this I have I plot, I think. If I do it will have to be under a different title.

The door slams open, knocking nosily on the wall. The young trainer with the mess of brunet hair walks in slowly with deliberate steps to the mark where he is to stand and give orders. Standing there he looks up, meeting the gaze of the raven who stood at the far end of the arena. He points at him, gray lock with sliver-ish blue.  
"I challenge you" the words drip from his lips, as a sweet grins spreads across his face. The crowd goes wild, then it all begins. 

The battle had ended with blood, as all do, Pokémon sent to the hospital for an overnight stay. The brunet walked the small city, his hotel was not far. His friends weren't expecting him so he didn't have the need to return to them. He was on his own for the night, he promised a party for tomorrow, win or lose it was still planed.  
He walk ended before a door. A door he knew so well pastel blue in color, with little flowers carved into the wood each with their own yellow center. He was once told they were called forget-me-nots. He's dumb reply was 'how can I forget you' it got him a loving kiss. How could he forget this man, the man he swore to defeat, and the man that was in his life for as long as the man would let him. The breaths in before knocking exhaling softly, waiting, hoping he was the one, who was not forgotten. 

The door opens and the man just makes it under his chin, stood there smirk in place hand on hip, slender but tone body in an over sized shirt that hung low below his hips, he knew it wasn't his shirt, how could it be it was way bigger then him he was sure that this raven haired man only had boxers on under that. Not that he minded.  
"Well?" The man questions him. 

"I challenge you" he says with the same grin as before in place. The raven throws his arms around his neck hiding his face in the crook, before a smirk spreads on his lips.

"I accept” here the raven had no title to defend and he was glad because he was losing this battle just like he liked it. Days did come where he would win, but he like it both ways. Win or lose if it was this boy he wouldn't even mind a tie. All that matters was him and only him, the boy who caught his heart, with passion in his heart, and the fire in his eyes. Just the way he likes it. This kid was the very best.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed.


End file.
